A goodbye
by sparkyumin
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah cinta kyumin couple dalam menghadapi masalah yg menerpa kehidupannya, kalau yang mau tau ff ini silahkan baca GOMAWO
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu sore di sekitar kota seoul ada sepasang kekasih sedang berkencan. Kini mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun. Dan pada hari ini merupakan hari jadi yang ke 5 untuk hubungan mereka.

" Changi, apakah selama 5 tahun ini kau merasa bahagia bersamaku ?" ucap sang namja tampan yang merupakan namjachingu sang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

Cho kyuhyun adalah nama namja tampan tadi, ia bekerja sebagai dokter kandungan di sebuah rumah sakit yang terkenal di Seoul.

"Kenapa kau mepertanyakan hal itu, kyunnie? Kalaupun aku tak merasa bahagia selama 5 tahun ini mungkin aku telah meninggalkanmu sekarang, tapi untungnya hal itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu,sayang." Balas sang yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya.

Lee sungmin, yaa itulah nama sosok yeoja nan cantik dan imut itu. Sungmin adalah seorang pegawai di perusahaan choi corp yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris.

"jinja? Gomawo changi, karena kau telah bersedia untuk selalu berada disampingku sampai saat ini. Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

CHUPPP~

Kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir tipis sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika sang namjachingu menciumnya. Berberapa detik kemudian kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir tebalnya terhadap bibir sungmin. Tanpa disadari kini pipi sungmin pun merona merah. Walaupun kyuhyun sudah sering melakukannya namun entah mengapa sungmin masih tetap merasa malu.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya kyuhyun pun berbicara. "ohh, iya Minnie aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun pun merogoh saku celananya dan kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana. Yaitu sepasang cincin.

"Anggaplah kini kita telah bertunangan." Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis sungmin.

Sungmin pun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun."gomawo,kyunnie" bisiknya

"Kau tidak mau memakaikan cincin ini di jari manisku juga ?" kyuhyun menunjukkan cincin yang satunya yang berada di tangannya ke sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah" Kemudian sungmin pun memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis kyuhyun juga. Setelah itu kyuhyun pun segera memeluk sungmin dan menghujaminya dengan ciuman yang panjang.

"Kyu, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang. antarkan aku ke rumahku, ne ?" ucap Minnie sambil memasang wajah memelas setelah beberapa lama mereka berhenti berciuman.

"baiklah, my bunny ming. Tapi ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kau menginap saja di apartemenku, change ?" balas kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku turuti apa maumu changi." Desah sungmin.

Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil dan bersiap menuju apartemen kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai di tempat kyuhyun tinggal. Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam apartemen kyuhyun.

"Minnie, aku mau mandi dulu ya ! tidak apa-apa kan jika ku tinggalkan kau sendirian di sini?" kyuhyun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"tidak apa-apa kyunnie, kau mandilah sana." Sungmin membalas petanyaan kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ohh, iyaa .. jika kamu lapar ambil saja makanan yang ada di kulkas." Kata kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban untuk perkataan kyuhyun.

30 menit kemudian

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari untuk berganti baju dan mengambil piyama untuk sungmin. Setelah berganti baju ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu untuk menemui sungmin.

"min, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu agar tubuhmu terasa nyaman dan segar." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk dan piyama.

"baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya kyunnie." Balas sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi tirus kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa lama sungmin pun keluar dengan menggunakan piyama yang kyuhyun pinjamkan. Pada saat ini mata kyuhyun tak bisa berkedip karena melihat pesona paras cantik kekasihnya. Rambut panjang yang tergerai dan basah, pipi chubby, mata bulat, kulitnya putih mulus, dan hidungnya yang mancung membuat kyuhyun tak tahan untuk memakannya. Kyuhyun pun mendekati sungmin dengan tatapan yang lapar.

"Kyu, apa yang ingin kau laku_mmppptthh" perkataan sungmin terpotong saat bibir tebal kyuhyun membekapnya. Sungmin tak bisa menolak karena kedua tangan sungmin telah di pegang kuat oleh kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit sungmin pun menepuk dada kyuhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"min, apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu malam ini juga?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan mencoba menatap mata kekasihnya.

"tapi aku takut sakit kyu, karena aku belum pernah melakukannya." Desah sungmin sambil menundukan kepala.

"aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan,ming. Percayalah ^^ " ucap kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan sungmin.

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Kata sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian kyuhyun pun segera menggendong sungmin ala brydle style menuju ke kamarnya sambil mencium dan melumat bibirku dengan ganas.

SUNGMIN POV

"Mmhh…" suara decakan mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun menindih perutku.

Dibukanya bibirku dengan lembut, lidahnya terjulur menjilat-jilat lidahku. Mencampur saliva kami.

Suara kecapan semakin keras. Nafasku mulai terputus-putus.

Bibirnya terasa sangat manis dan lembut, membuatku ingin terus mengulumnya. Kuhisap lidahnya dimulutku dan ia menjerit tertahan. Sesekali ia memberi jeda untuk kami mengambil nafas.

"Mmhh…" aku melenguh pelan. Bibirnya mulai bergerak turun kebawah.

membuatku mendongak, memudahkannya untuk menyusurinya. Detak jantungku mulai tidak beraturan. Nafasku mulai tersegal. Bibir Kyuhyun terus merambat kesisi lain leherku dan semakin naik keatas, ia menggigit lembut telingaku. Terpaan nafasnya yang hangat, nyaris membuatku hilang kendali.

"Nghh…" Terpaan nafasnya yang hangat, membuat darahku berdesir cepat.

Aku menggeliat pelan dalam dekapannya. Ia masih terus menyusuri leher bagian belakang telinga kananku.

"Ngghhh. . ." desahnya lembut disela-sela bunyi decakan dari kecupannya.

Ia menarikku pelan untuk duduk. Dilepasnya piyama yang kupakai, kemudian tangannya bergerak kebelakang bersama dengan bibirnya yang mengecupi setiap inci bahuku.

"Ngghh. . .hhh. . ." desahku pelan.

"Enghhh. . ." erangnya tertahan. Tangannya bergerak membuka kait braku kemudian membuang benda itu entah kemana. Dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan kaosnya sendiri kemudian mendorongku untuk kembali tidur.

Ia mencium keningku lembut. Mataku, pipiku, hidungku kemudian bibirku lagi. Ditekannya lembut bibirku, membasahinya. Ia melumat lembut sambil menekannya semakin dalam, membuatku semakin ingin membalasnya.

"Mmhh. . ." desahan-desahan kami terdengar kembali bersama decakan-decakan bibir kami yang memenuhi ruang kamar itu.

"Nggh. . Kyu. . ." aku merasakan jari telunjuknya menyusuri kedua buah dadaku. Menekan-nekan niplenya. Kemudian diremasnya payudara sebelah kiriku lembut. "Aaahhh. . ." aku menggeliat dalam pelan.

Bibir Kyuhyun turun kebawah mencium daguku. . . Leherku. . . Ia mengecupi belahan dadaku sebelum akhirnya ia menjilati nipple dada kananku. Dikulumnya punting payudaraku dan dimainkannya dengan lidah di dalam mulutnya yang basah sementara ia masih meremas payudara kiriku sambil memilin-milin puntingnya. Memutarnya sambil menekan-nekannya.

"Ssshhh. . ." perutku terasa diaduk-aduk semakin cepat. Bagian bawah pada tubuhku berkedut-kedut dengan cepat. Kakiku tidak bisa diam dan terus bergerak menggesek kakinya.

Kyuhyun menyedot nippleku kuat-kuat membuat buah dadaku itu mengeras.

Ia tersenyum kemudian meremas dadaku sebelahnya, melakukan hal yang sama. Aku meremas rambutnya yang halus. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan hisapannya kemudian bangun dan melepas sisa baju yang menempel di tubuhku dan di tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia berbaring di sampingku. Menarikku agar naik ke atasnya. Aku duduk di pahanya lalu merunduk, membuat juniornya yang mulai tegang, menusuk perutku.

"Nghhh…" ia melenguh pelan.

Kukecupi kulit lehernya. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh saat payudaraku menempel pada kulit dadanya yang bidang. Terasa panas.

Aku mengecup pipi tirusnya itu berkali-kali. Kemudian turun lagi mengecupi lehernya. Sengaja kugeliatkan badanku pelan, membuat juniornya yang menusuk perutku tergesek pelan bersama dengan dadaku yang menggesek dadanya.

"Nghhh…" aku mendesah menikmati sensasi juniornya yang menggesek-gesek kedua dadaku.

Kemudian kyuhyun menyuruhku memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulutku lalu mulai mengulumnya. "Mmhhh…mmmm…"

"aahh…aaahh…"

Tanganku mengocok bagian bawah sementara mulutku bergerak naik turun mengemut juniornya.

"Aaaghhh…nghhhh…ssshhh…" tangan Kyuhyun meremas kuat rambutku, mendorong kepalaku agar juniornya masuk lebih dalam ke mulutku.

"Mmmhh…mmm…"

"Sssshhh…aaaghhh…uuugghh…"

"Mmmmhhh…" terus kusedot-sedot juniornya. Membasahinya dengan saliva sesekali menggesekkan gigiku pada kulit juniornya. "Mmmnn…"

"Ooohhh…yeaahhh…ssshhh…."

Kupercepat gerakan di mulutku. Kurasakan denyutan di junior Kyuhyun.

"minnie…uuughhh… …akuuhh…" tubuh Kyuhyun semakin melengkung.

Kuhisap kuat-kuat juniornya "Mmm…mmmnnhhh…"

"Assshh…aaahh…nghhh…aaaaaaaaggghhhhh…." lenguhnya sambil menekan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

Aku merasakan cairan asin yang menerobos tenggorokanku, membuatku hampir tersedak. Kuteguk semua cairan itu masih sambil mengulum junior Kyu, lalu ku jilati hingga bersih.

Nafasnya naik turun. Ia memejamkan mata sambil membuka mulut untuk menghirup nafas. karena lubang hidung saja tidak cukup untuk meraih udara.

Tiba-tiba saja dia bangun. Ditariknya aku hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Dikecupnya kening, pipi, hidung dan bibirku. Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku. Tangannya mengelus-elus pinggangku. Membuat tubuhku menegang seketika. Kupeluk erat lehernya.

Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhku "Ngghh. . ." aku mendesah saat merasakan ujung juniornya menggesek vaginaku.

Kini Aku tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya saat ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam perutku. Nafasnya terasa panas di kulit perutku. Kemudian kepala kyuhyun bergerak ke bawah.

"Aaaarrgh. . .Kyu. . .ssssssshhh…." erangku saat merasakan lidahnya menggelitik vaginaku.

Dijilatnya vaginaku yang sudah becek, dihisapnya klitorisku hingga berdecit. Kemudian dimasukkannya lidahnya kedalam lubang vaginaku "Aaah. . .Kyuuu. . .ooohhhh. . ."

Digelitiknya bibir vaginaku kemudian disedotnya kuat-kuat "Aaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhh. . . . ." vaginaku berdenyut kuat bersama cairan yang meluber keluar. Aku diam menikmati sensasinya. Orgasme pertamaku.

"Ooohh. . ." bibirku mulai mendesah lagi saat merasakan ujung juniornya yang menggesek-gesek lubang vaginaku, meratakan cairanku yang baru saja keluar.

"aaarrgghhttt. . . ." aku mencengkeram seprei saat ia memasukkan miliknya perlahan hingga terbenam sempurna.

Bibirnya mengecupi kakiku yang disampirkan ke bahunya.

"Aaahh. . .mmmmhh. . .ssssshhhhh. . ." Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Ngghh. . .oooohh. . .aaaaahhh. . . ." ia menunduk, mengulum nippleku lagi. menjilatinya.

Kupeluk erat pinggangnya dengan kaki sementara jari-jariku meremas rambutnya.

"Kyu~ ppali. . .oooh. . .uuumhh. . .aaah. . ."

"Hhh. . .uuuggh. . .sssshhh. . ."

"minnie. . .ooohh. . ."

Ia melepaskan nippleku lalu melumat bibirku lagi sejenak.

"Mmhhh. . .nghhh. . ..hhhh. . ." bunyi decakan terdengar semakin menggairahkan.

Aku merasakan tubuh kyuhyun semakin menegang. Vaginaku terasa becek oleh cairan lendir yang terus menerus keluar, membuat juniornya semakin mudah masuk.

"Aaah. . .aaah. . .." perutku rasanya seperti di aduk-aduk. vaginaku berkedut semakin kuat.

"aaaaaaaarrrghh…" aku mengerang keras saat bersama cairanku yang keluar. Vaginaku berdenyut kuat meremas juniornya hingga…

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghh. . .." ia ikut mengerang sambil menghujamkan juniornya dalam-dalam. Aku bisa merasakan spermanya yang hangat mengalir dalam perutku.

"Aaah. . ." ia mendesah lega. Menindih tubuhku.

Aku diam mengatur nafas sambil menikmati sisa-sisa dari orgasme kami. Kurasakan sentuhan jari-jarinya yang merapikan rambutku. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku "Gomawo, saranghae…" bisiknya pelan.

TBC ^^

Sorry kalau ff'y jelek, soalnya aku masih baru nyoba nulis ff ni :D

Need REVIEW ~ GOMAWOOO

sebenernya ff ini udah pernah aku publish kemaren" waktu itu judulnya love story kyumin tapi karena di MS'nya hilang jadi aku publish ulang deh -,-


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story Kyumin**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Author : Sparkyu

Cast :

Lee sungmin : yeojachingu Cho kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun : namjachingu Lee sungmin

Lee donghae : Kakaknya sungmin ( bukan kakak kandung namun ia di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di angkat menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Lee )

Choi Siwon : Presdir di Choi corp

Kim kibum : nyonya Choi

Kim ryeowook : rekan kerja sungmin

Leeteuk : eomma sungmin

Kangin : appa sungmin

Heechul : eomma kyuhyun

Hangeng : appa kyuhyun

Lee hyukjae : teman SMA donghae

**Keesokan harinya**

Sungmin menggeliat kecil, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika orang yang di lihatnya saat ini adalah namja yang sangat di cintainya. Kini sungmin hanya bisa memandangi wajah namja yang ia cintai dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak percaya bahwa di pagi hari ini ia sedang berada satu ranjang dengan namja itu.

"kyu .." Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tak bergeming dan tak kunjung bangun. Entah setan apa yang kini hinggap di tubuh sungmin tiba-tiba sungmin merasa ingin mencium kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun agar tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

CHUPPPP~

Sungmin pun berhasil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal kyuhyun. Cukup lama sungmin dalam posisi seperti itu, mata kyuhyun yang terpejam kini mulai terbuka. Sungmin tampak terkejut ketika mengetahui kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, sungmin hendak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir kyuhyun namun tak berhasil karena kini kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh sungmin ke dalam dekapannya dengan tangan kanannya dan bibir sungmin yang masih menempel kyuhyun hisap dan gigit.

"eemmppphh .. kyuh" sungmin mendesah sambil memukul-mukul dada kyuhyun ketika ia membutuhkan oksigen.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan di tatapnya sungmin dengan wajah tersenyum.

"morning kiss .. " kyuhyun berkata sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Kini hanya ada sungmin di ranjang itu tampak semburat rona merah di wajahnya.

"aishhh, kurang ajar kau cho mesum" gerutu sungmin sambil beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

**30 menit kemudian**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini ia telah memakai kemejanya. Kemudian ia pun melangkah menuju dapur dan di lihatnya sungmin yang kini sedang memasak sambil bernyanyi. Di hampirinya sungmin dan ia peluk tubuh sungmin dari belakang.

"kau sedang masak apa changi ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"aigoo, kau mengagetkanku kyu. Aku sedang memasak telur mata sapi dan roti panggang." Jawab sungmin dengan terkejut.

"ohh, apakah masih lama memasaknya ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"sebentar lagi juga selesai." Jawab sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke masakannya.

"hhmm, kalau sudah selesai panggil aku ne ! nanti biar aku aja yang menyajikannya di meja makan. Kau mandi saja dulu, ne ?" kyuhyun memerintah sungmin.

"arraseo, ini sudah selesai. Aku mandi dulu, ne" ucap sungmin sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu sungmin, kini sungmin sudah berada di meja makan bersama kyuhyun.

"hari ini kamu masih masuk kerja ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin.

"ne, memangnya kenapa ?" jawab sungmin datar.

"biar aku antar sampai kantor." Tawar kyuhyun tulus.

"arraseo, ayo kita berangkat. Aku takut telat masuk kantor." Jawab sungmin sambil berdiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama kini mereka telah sampai di depan kantor sungmin. Sungmin pun keluar dari mobil, kyuhyun pun ikut keluar mobil. Kyuhyun mencium kening sungmin dan berkata " selamat bekerja " sungmin hanya membalas ucapan kyuhyun dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

**Sebulan kemudian**

Seminggu terakhir ini sungmin sering merasakan mual-mual, pusing, dan tidak enak badan. Sungmin berpikir bahwa ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Namun perkiraannya SALAH ?!

Pagi hari ini sungmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama di lantai bawah, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sungmin merasakan mual yang mengoyak isi perutnya. Sungmin pun segera berlari menuju wasetafel, akhirnya dia muntah namun yang di keluarkannya hanyalah cairan bening.

"Ada apa denganku ? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasakan mual dan pusing ?"

Kemudian sungmin pun pergi menuju sofa di kamarnya, ia rebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Dan ia pun mengambil i-phond miliknya, ia mencari nomor seseorang untuk di hubunginya.

"yoboseyo, ryeowook-ah ?"

"ne, ada apa sungmin-ah ?"

"aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu, aku tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Aku merasa tidak enak badan nih. Tolong beritahukan pada presdir choi, ne ?"

"ohh, baiklah sungmin-ah akan aku sampaikan."

"kamsahamnida, ryeowook-ah"

"ne^^"

Pipp

Sungmin pun mengakhiri percakapan bersama ryeowook melalui i-phond'nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sungmin pun beranjak dari sofa, sungmin berlari menuju lemari. Ia pun mengambil sebuah benda yang dia inginkan, test pack. Ya, sungmin piker benda itu bisa mengakhiri kebingungannya selama ini.

Sungmin pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengambil urinnya untuk di masukan ke gelas kecil. Setelah itu sungmin pun mencelupkan test pack yang ia bawa ke dalam gelas kecil itu. Kini sungmin tampak gelisah, ia kini sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi sambil menunggu hasilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sungmin pun mengambil test pack tadi dan hasilnya adalah 2 garis merah. Namun sungmin merasa belum yakin dengan apa yang di lihatnya di test pack itu.

Akhirnya sungmin pun beranjak dari kamar mandi dan mulai berlari ke lemari dan berganti pakaian. Sungmin pun berinisiatif untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memastikan hal ini namun sungmin tidak ingin kyuhyun mengetahuinya dulu sebelum ia tahu kepastiannya, oleh karena itu ia pun pergi ke dokter kandungan lain yang masih berada di sekitar daerah Seoul.

Kini sungmin tengah berada di sebuah klinik dan sedang menunggu antrian. Dan kini sungmin telah berdiri di depan kenop pintu ruangan dokter itu dengan ragu ia pun mulai membuka pintu itu.

" annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" ucap dokter itu ramah.

"annyeong .. saya datang ke sini untuk memastikan apakah benar saya hamil atau tidak. Karena akhir-akhir ini saya merasakan mual, muntah, dan pusing" jawab sungmin dengan nada gelisah.

"apa noona sudah mengetesnya dengan test pack ?" Tanya dokter itu lagi.

"sudah, dan ini hasilnya." Jawab sungmin sambil menyerahkan test pack yang ia tes tadi pagi.

"tapi saya merasa belum yakin dengan hasil test pack itu" lanjut sungmin dengan wajah yang mulai memucat dan tangan yang dingin karena gugup.

"baiklah, mari ikut saya. Saya akan memeriksa anda" perintah dokter itu sambil melangkah ke ranjang untuk memeriksa pasien. Dokter itu pun menyuruh sungmin untuk berbaring dan sungmin pun menurutinya. Dokter itu pun mulai memeriksa sungmin ( entahlah gimana acara pemeriksaannya author juga ga tau :D )

Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya hasil pemeriksaannya pun keluar.

"noona, ini hasil pemeriksaannya. Silahkan anda baca" ucap dokter itu sambil menyerahkan selembar surat.

"A_aku_Ha_mil … dok ?" Tanya sungmin tak percaya.

"ne, anda hamil noona, kandungan anda berumur 3 minggu. Chukkae" ucap sang dokter sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan sungmin.

"kamsahamnida, dok." Ucap sungmin sambil menjabat tangan sang dokter, dan kini ia pun tak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya. Sungmin sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kini ia tengah mengandung anak dari seorang Cho kyuhyun.

**At Sungmin** **house**

Kini sungmin tengah berada di kamarnya, sungguh ia masih belum percaya tentang kehamilannya. Ia raba perutnya yang masih rata dan mengelusnya mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Aegya, apa benar kau berada di sana sayang ? umma harap appamu bisa menerima kehadiranmu dan bisa menyayangimu seperti ia menyayangi umma" ucap sungmin masih mengelus perut ratanya.

Apakah aku harus memberitahu kyuhyun ? gumam sungmin. Sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahunya 2 minggu lagi kan dia ulang tahun, sebaiknya aku memberitahunya saat ulang tahun mungkin dengan kehadiran aegya kami adalah kado terindah untuknya. Lanjut sungmin masih bergumam.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Mulai beberapa hari yang lalu sungmin sudah mulai masuk kantor dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Pada saat ini sungmin sedang fokus menatap berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya, karena selama 3 hari sungmin tidak masuk kerja kini kerjaannya menjadi numpuk.

"Minnie, ayo kita makan siang dulu" tawar ryeowook pada sungmin.

"kau duluan saja wookie, kerjaanku masih banyak nih. Nanti aku menyusul saja ^^" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, kalau kau sudah selesai kamu menyusul saja ya ke kafe yang di seberang jalan" ucap ryeowook sambil membuka pintu. Sungmin hanya menjawab ucapan ryeowook dengan anggukan dan tersenyum.

20 menit kemudian

"hahhh, akhirnya selesai juga" desah sungmin sambil membereskan berkas-berkas tadi yang ia kerjakan.

Kini sungmin pun hendak melangkah keluar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Sungmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah terkejut. Choi siwon, yaa itulah namja yang menepuk pundak sungmin tadi yang merupakan atasannya di kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"mau keluar bersama ?" tawar siwon sambil menunjukkan senyum dan lesum pipinya.

"boleh juga" ucap sungmin sambil membalas senyuman siwon.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di halaman depan kantor, entah kenapa kepala sungmin terasa begitu pusing lebih dari biasanya akhirnya ia pun limbung untung ada siwon di sebelahnya dengan sigap siwon merengkuh tubuh sungmin.

"min, gwenchanayo ?" Tanya siwon khawatir sambil masih menopang tubuh sungmin.

"nan gwenchana wonnie, gomawo" ucap sungmin hendak berdiri namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika seseorang di seberang sana berteriak sangat keras.

"YAK .. ! LEE SUNGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ? APA KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN NAMJA ITU HAH ? ucap namja di seberang sana dengan nada kesal dan penuh amarah.

"tidak kyunnie, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Ini salah paham" jawab sungmin dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Yaa namja yang berteriak tadi adalah Cho kyuhyun kekasih Lee sungmin.

"KAU BOHONG ! AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!" ucap kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan marah. Kini kyuhyun mulai melangkah untuk mendekati mobilnya.

Sungmin pun berlari seakan ia lupa bahwa pada saat ini ia sedang hamil mencoba untuk menahan kyuhyun pergi.

"Kyu, tunggu .. !" sungmin berteriak sambil berlari tapi kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

Kini kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya, kyuhyun hendak masu ke dalam mobilnya namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar pekikan sungmin.

"AKH ! Kyu .. sakittttt" ucap sungmin sambil meringis menahan sakit di perutnya.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya di lihatnya sungmin yang kini terkulai lemas di aspal dan mecengkram kuat perutnya dan tak lupa darah segar yang mengalir di selangkangannya.

"Su_sungmin" kyuhyun berteriak dan mulai berlari ke arah sungmin.

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPT ^^**

Jangan lupa **REVIEW AND REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story Kyumin**

chapter 3

rated M

Author : Sparkyu

Cast :

Lee sungmin : yeojachingu Cho kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun : namjachingu Lee sungmin

Lee donghae : Kakaknya sungmin ( bukan kakak kandung namun ia di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di angkat menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Lee )

Choi Siwon : Presdir di Choi corp

Kim kibum : nyonya Choi

Kim ryeowook : rekan kerja sungmin

Leeteuk : eomma sungmin

Kangin : appa sungmin

Heechul : eomma kyuhyun

Hangeng : appa kyuhyun

Lee hyukjae : teman SMA donghae

"AKH ! Kyu .. sakittttt" ucap sungmin sambil meringis menahan sakit di perutnya.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya di lihatnya sungmin yang kini terkulai lemas di aspal dan mecengkram kuat perutnya dan tak lupa darah segar yang mengalir di selangkangannya.

"Su_sungmin" kyuhyun berteriak dan mulai berlari ke arah sungmin.

" ku mohon min bertahanlah " kata kyuhyun sambil mencoba menggendong sungmin ala bridal style dan nampaknya kyuhyun sangat khawatir ketika melihat keadaan sungmin. Ia pun segera memasukan tubuh sungmin ke dalam mobilnya, dan ia pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan segera membawa sungmin ke rumah sakit di mana ia bekerja.

"Aaarrrrgggtthh .. sakit sekali kyu." Ucap sungmin parau sambil memejamkan mata dan meremas perutnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit erangan demi erangan terus keluar dari mulut sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak semakin khawatir ketika melihatnya.

"tahan sebentar min, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap keringat di kening sungmin.

"aku tak tahan lagi kyu, sak_AKH" sungmin pun kini telah tak sadarkan diri, matanya terpejam dan tak terdengar lagi suara erangannya. Kyuhyun semakin panik melihatnya dan langsung menaikan laju kecepatan mobilnya.

Kini kyuhyun telah berada di parkiran rumah sakit, di gendongnya tubuh sungmin dan kyuhyun mencoba berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangannya. Setibanya di ruangan kyuhyun bekerja di rebahkannya tubuh sungmin di ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pun mulai memeriksa sungmin dan memasangkan selang infuse ke tangan kiri sungmin.

1 jam

2 jam

Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri, kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk di samping ranjang sungmin dan menggenggam erat tangan sungmin dan memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Kini banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan di benak kyuhyun.

Apa kau hamil min ? kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku ? apa kau hamil anakku min ? gumam kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut sungmin yang masih rata dan menatap wajah kekasihnnya dengan wajah sendu.

" eunghh ~ " sungmin melenguh pelan dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping ketika di rasakannya ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"kyuhh .." sungmin memanggil kyuhyun dengan pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kyuhyun.

"ya min, aku di sini." Ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah sungmin." Sebaiknya kau minum dulu min" lanjut kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang tadinya ia letakkan di atas meja. Sungmin pun mencoba untuk bangun dan di bantu oleh kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menenggak minumannya.

"kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku min kalau kamu itu hamil ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam kea rah sungmin yang masih asyik menenggak minumannya.

"uhukk .. uhukk.." sungmin pun tersedak dan kini perasaan gelisah mulai menerpanya lagi.

"a_aku .. aku hanya ingin merahasiakannya dulu dan aku berencana untuk memberitahumu saat ulang tahunmu tiba." Ucap sungmin sambil menunduk, sungmin tak berani menatap wajah kyuhyun.

"kenapa harus pada saat hari ulang tahunku kau mau mengatakannya min ? itu terlalu lama, ulang tahunku kan 1 minggu lagi." Ucap kyuhyun penuh amarah dan masih menatap tajam sungmin. Kini sungmin mulai ketakutan dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Sungmin menangis.

"mianhae kyu, mianhae .. aku merasa belum siap memberitahumu untuk saat ini." Ucap sungmin di sela-sela isakannya. Sungmin masih menunduk dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tepian ranjang dan mulai memeluk sungmin.

"uljima min, uljima .. kau tau min aku sangat khawatir ketika melihatmu terkulai lemas di aspal dan meringis kesakitan dan hampir saja kau kehilangan bayimu jika tidak cepat-cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin.

"gomawo kyu, kau telah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap sungmin sambil mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"min, apa kau saat ini tengah mengandung anakku ? karena usia kehamilanmu kini menginjak 1 bulan dan kita pun melakukan 'itu' kurang lebih 1 bulan yang lalu." tanya kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. namun sungmin tampak diam dan mengunci mulutnya.

"kyu .. " panggil minnie pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kyuhyun. sungmin tampak ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini, sungmin takut kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kehadiran bayi ini namun ia juga tak bisa mengelak bahwa bayi yang kini di kandungnya memang merupakan anak dari seorang cho kyuhyun.

"kyu, ini memang anakmu. buah hati kita" ucap sungmin lirih dan tampak gelisah ketika menunggu respon kyuhyun.

"benarkah ? apa kau tidak sedang berbohong ?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. sungmin pun menggeleng lemah dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"gomawo changia, gomawo" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin erat.

"kyu, se_sak. kau menghimpit bayiku" ucap sungmin sambil memukul-mukul dada kyuhyun.

"aigoo, aku lupa. mianhae" ucap kyuhyun sambil nyengir dan melepaskan pelukannya. "bukan hanya bayimu changia, tapi bayi kita." lanjut kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut rata sungmin. sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya saat ini.

Hening sesaat

"ohh iya kenapa waktu siang tadi kau berpelukan dengan namja yang bernama choi siwon itu ?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, kini amarahnya mulai muncul lagi ketika ia mengingat kejadian waktu siang tadi.

" dia itu atasanku di kantor, kyunnie. dan lagi pula dia sudah mempunyai istri yang jauh lebih cantik dariku." jawab sungmin sambil mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terpancing amarahnya karena sifat cemburu kyuhyun yang sangat keterlaluan.

"dan pada saat itu kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhku limbung dan hampir jatuh tapi untung saja siwon berada di sampingku dan dia mencoba untuk menolongku. ehh kamu malah salah paham ? " lanjut sungmin sambil melirik ke arah kyuhyun dan menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya.

"mianhae .. " ucap kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. ia sungguh menyesal atas kejadian itu, karena kejadian itu sungmin hampir saja kehilangan bayi mereka.

"gwenchana kyu, aku merasa senang melihat kamu cemburu seperti itu. itu artinya kau sangat sangat mencintaiku^^" ucap sungmin dengan gembira dan menunjukkan sifat ke'PD'annya. sungmin pun memeluk kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi siang.

"aishh, dasar kau cho sungmin." ucap kyuhyun seraya mencubit hidung sungmin yang mancung.

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin. dengan refleks sungmin pun memejamkan matanya ketika bibir tebal kyuhyun mendarat di bibir plumb sungmin. Mereka pun berciuman.

" nado saranghae kyu " jawab sungmin ketika acara ciumannya selesai.

Setelah 3 hari sungmin menginap di rumah sakit kini ia pun di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Dan akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun sering memanjakan sungmin dan menuruti semua keinginan sungmin setelah mengetahui bahwa sungmin hamil anaknya.

Sore hari

Kini mereka tengah berada di rumah sungmin tepatnya di ruang tamu, mereka tengah asyik membicarakan tentang kehamilan. Di rumah sungmin hanya ada mereka berdua karena orang tua sungmin tinggal di Busan. Eomma sungmin sedang sibuk mengurus panti asuhan yang di kelolanya sejak lama di busan dan appa sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di sebuah rumah sakit di Busan. Sedangkan oppa sungmin Lee donghae yang merupakan seorang arsitek sedangkan menjalankan sebuah proyek pembangunan gedung di luar kota.

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh suara bell pintu rumah sungmin. Sungmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan rumah.

Krietttttttt

sungmin pun membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki di hadapannya. namja itu membawa sebuah koper besar dan memakai kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya dan tubuhnya yang tampak kurus seperti tidak di kasih makan selama sebulan.

"oppa .. bogoshipoo" ucap sungmin sambil menerjang namja itu dengan pelukan erat. yaa namja itu adalah oppanya sungmin, Lee donghae.

"nado bogoshipo changia " balas donghae sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin dengan pelan.

"oppa, kenapa oppa tidak memberitahuku kalau oppa mau pulang hari ini ? mungkin aku bisa merapikan kamar oppa terlebih dahulu." tanya sungmin ketika mereka berdua sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumah.

"oppa hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu changia" jawab donghae sambil tersenyum dan menatap sungmin.

"ohh, begitu. oppa mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu ?" tanya sungmin

"mungkin sebaiknya oppa mandi dulu, oppa merasa tubuh oppa terasa begitu lengket oleh keringat." jawab donghae

"baiklah, minnie mau menyiapkan air panas dulu. oppa ngobrollah dulu sama kyunnie." ucap minnie sambil berlalu. donghae pun mengangguk.

Di ruang tamu

" annyeong hyung. bagaimana kabarmu ? sudah lama tidak berjumpa " sapa kyuhyun berusaha untuk ramah pada donghae.

" baik " jawab donghae singkat dan ia memandang wajah kyuhyun seperti tidak suka. yaa donghae memang selalu tidak suka ketika melihat sungmin dekat dengan namja lain selain dirinya.

Hening

itulah yang terjadi saat ini, donghae dan kyuhyun hanya saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

" bagaimana pekerjaanmu hyung, apakah berjalan dengan lancar ?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

" seperti biasanya, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau datang kemari ?" tanya donghae sinis sambil menatap kyuhyun.

"aku hanya datang berkunjung dan bermaksud menemani sungmin, karena sungmin bilang ia kesepian berada di rumah sendirian." jawab kyuhyun santai.

"ohh" donghae ber'ohh ria.

ketika mereka mulai kembali diam terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"oppa, air panasnya sudah siap . ayo cepat mandi " teriak seorang yeoja yang kini sedang melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang bernama lee sungmin.

Donghae pun mulai menghampiri sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo changi" ucap donghae sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sungmin.

"ne" balas sungmin singkat.

Kini tubuh donghae pun telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Sungmin pun mulai kembali berbincang-bincang dengan kyuhyun. Di tengah-tengah perbincanagan sungmin sempat menanyakan hal ini :

"kyu, kapan kau akan melamarku ?" tanya sungmin lirih. Ia tampak ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu, ia takut bahwa kyuhyun masih belum siap untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini namun harus bagaimana lagi perut sungmin akan semakin membuncit setiap bulannya karena janin dalam rahimnya.

"bersabarlah min, 2 minggu lagi kita akan menikah." jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung sungmin.

"jeongmal ?" ucap sungmin terkejut ketika kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

"ne min, aku tidak bohong. aku sudah memberi tahu umma dan appa bahwa kau tengah hamil anakku dan mereka sudah merestui kita. kini aku hanya menunggu restu dari umma dan appamu min" ujar kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan sungmin.

"benarkah ? ahjuma dan ahjusi sudah merestui kita. baiklah minggu depan aku ajak kau untuk pergi ke busan dan menemui orangtua ku" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"ne arraseo min" kata kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

Tak di sangka ketika mereka membicarakan hal itu ada seseorang yang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam. namja itu adalah lee donghae.

pada saat itu donghae berniat untuk mengambil makanan di dapur namun sekarang ia jadi tak nafsu makan ketika mendengar bahwa sungmin akan menikah dan kini tengah hamil anak kyuhyun. Donghae pun memutar balik badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Ia ambil jaket kulitnya dan kunci mobilnya dan donghae pun mulai turun ke lantai bawah.

"min, oppa keluar dulu yaa. oppa ingin menemui seseorang" ucap donghae berbohong.

"mau bertemu siapa oppa ? pasti yeojachingu oppa yaa ?" ujar sungmin mencoba untuk menggoda donghae.

Namun donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, ia malah berlalu pergi.

"ck" sungmin berdecih sebal.

Di bar

Kini donghae sedang menenggak sebotol wine yang ia pesan, ia tampak sudah sangat mabuk. Hingga ia tak menyadari ada seorang yeoja cantik yang menghampirinya.

"donghae-ssi apakah ini kau ?" tanya yeoja berambut pirang itu pada sosok namja yang kini tengah mabuk di hadapannya. yeoja itu bernama lee hyukjae.

Namun donghae tak bergeming, mulutnya masih diam dan matanya terpejam.

"min, sungmin.." ucap donghae parau sambil terisak sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

eunhyuk pun tampak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, kemudian ia pun membayar minuman yang di pesan donghae tadi. Dan kini eunhyuk tengah memapah tubuh donghae untuk masuk ke dalam taxi.

"pak tolong antarkan pria ini ke jln XXXX nomor 13" ucap eunhyuk pada sang sopir. karena eunhyuk masih ingat alamat rumah donghae dan ia sering main ke rumah donghae ketika masih SMA dulu. sopir itu pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

pukul 00.00 KST

Sungmin tampak mondar-mandir di depan pintu, ia tampak mengkhawatirkan kakaknya karena tak biasanya selama ia keluar rumah hingga larut malam begini. ia tampak ketakutan di rumah sendirian sedangkan kyuhyun sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu.

TING TONG

Suara bell pintu berbunyi, sungmin pun segera membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya melihat donghae tak sadarkan diri.

" terima kasih pak, telah mengantar kakak saya. ini bayarannya." ucap sungmin sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang ke sopir taxi itu.

Kini sungmin tengah memapah donghae dengan susah payah untuk mencapai lantai atas yang merupakan di mana letak kamar donghae. Setibanya di kamar sungmin pun mulai merebahkan tubuh kakaknya di atas ranjang, namun ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi tangan donghae menarik tangan sungmin sehingga menyebabkan sungmin jatuh ke pelukan donghae.

"min, jangan pergi." ucap donghae parau. donghae mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya namun masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dengan satu hentakan kini donghae merubah posisi yang tadinya di atas kini sudah berada di bawah.

"o_oppa apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" ucap sungmin ketika donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin. namun donghae tak mau mendengar ucapan sungmin seakan telinganya tuli. kini donghae mulai mengecup, melumat, menghisap, menggigit bibir sungmin dengan kasar.

"Ngghhh, o_ppa le_pas_kan" ucap sungmin di sela-sela ciuman sambil memukul dada bidang donghae, namun donghae tak bergeming ia malah menyerang bibir plumb sungmin semakin liar.

setelah puas dengan bibir sungmin, donghae pun mulai mengecup leher sungmin dan membuat kissmark.

"o..ppah ahh jebal hhh " desah sungmin sambil memukul bahu donghae. namun donghae tetap diam, tak mau bicara.

Kini donghae mencoba melucuti pakaian bagian atas sungmin dengan paksa.

"oppa, ku mohon jangan" teriak sungmin yang semakin panik sambil meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan donghae .

PLAKK

satu tamparan yang sungmin dapat.

"appoo ..." isak sungmin sambil memegangi pipinya.

kini donghae mulai mebuka paksa celana beserta underwarenya. Sungmin pun tampak berusaha keras untuk lepas dari jeratan donghae, sungmin tendang perut donghae.

PLAKK PLAKK

Kini yang di dapat sungmin 2 tamparan sekaligus. Kini sungmin merasa badannya terasa lemas dan tak bisa untuk memberontak karena kedua tangan donghae tengah mencengkram kedua tangan sungmin dengan kuat.

Donghae mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya dan mereka sekarang full naked. Dengan segera donghae terjang tubuh sungmin dan mencoba memasukkan juniornya ke lubang hangat milik sungmin.

"AKHH !" Pekik sungmin ketika junior donghae melesat masuk ke dalam miss V dengan satu hentakkan dan tanpa pemanasan.

Darah segar kini mengalir di selangkangannya, sungmin hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kini donghae mulai menggenjotkan junior dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan di sela-sela kegiatan menggenjotnya donghae menghisap payudara sungmin dengan sangat nafsu.

Crotttt

Selama 30 menit donghae menggenjot miss V sungmin akhirnya cairan klimaksnya keluar. Donghae pun ambruk di atas tubuh sungmin. Sungmin pun dengan sekuat tenaga memindahkan tubuh donghae untuk pindah ke samping sungmin, akhirnya dengan susah payah sungmin dapat memindahkan tubuh donghae.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih sungmin mencoba keluar kamar untuk menuju lantai bawah. Namun ketika ia hendak menuruni anak tangga ia malah terpleset oleh darah segar yang masih mengalir deras di selangkangannya dan ia pun terjatuh hingga lantai bawah.

"akhhh" pekik sungmin ketika tubuhnya berguling-guling menuruni anak tangga, matanya kini terpejam ketika menyentuh lantai dasar.

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW AND REVIEW ^^  
**

Maaf banget kalau chapt ini juga masih belum memuaskan -,-


	4. Chapter 4

Love Story Kyumin

chapter 4

rated T

Author : Sparkyu

Cast :

Lee sungmin : yeojachingu Cho kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun : namjachingu Lee sungmin

Lee donghae : Kakaknya sungmin ( bukan kakak kandung namun ia di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di angkat menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Lee )

Choi Siwon : Presdir di Choi corp

Kim kibum : nyonya Choi

Kim ryeowook : rekan kerja sungmin

Leeteuk : eomma sungmin

Kangin : appa sungmin

Heechul : eomma kyuhyun

Hangeng : appa kyuhyun

Lee hyukjae : teman SMA donghae

Di chapt sebelumnya :

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih sungmin mencoba keluar kamar untuk menuju lantai bawah. Namun ketika ia hendak menuruni anak tangga ia malah terpleset oleh darah segar yang masih mengalir deras di selangkangannya dan ia pun terjatuh hingga lantai bawah.

"akhhh" pekik sungmin ketika tubuhnya berguling-guling menuruni anak tangga, matanya kini terpejam ketika menyentuh lantai dasar.

CHAPTER 4 part 1

KYUHYUN POV

_At apartemen kyuhyun_

Kini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01.30 KST, kyuhyun kini tengah santai duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan kekasih keduanya yaitu PSP. Namun ketika ia tengah asyik-asyiknya memainkan PSP'nya terdengar suara benda pecah yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, padahal waktu itu tidak ada angin atau pun kucing yang menyentuh benda itu. Benda itu adalah pigura foto kyuhyun saat bersama dengan sungmin. Di dalam foto itu terlihat sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dan kyuhyun yang sedang mencium pipi kanan sungmin. Ketika ia hendak membersihkan pecahan kaca itu, tangan kyuhyun tergores dan keluarlah darah di jari tangannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan kyuhyun mendadak tidak enak dan pikirannya tertuju pada sungmin.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, min ?" gumam kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat lirih.

Dengan perasaan gelisah kyuhyun pun segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, ia pun segera melesakkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sungmin. Ia tak peduli walau keadaan di jalanan tampak sepi tak ada orang.

" Semoga kau baik-baik saja min" gumam kyuhyun di tengah perjalanan sambil menyetir dan memperhatikan arah jalan.

20 Menit kemudian

Kyuhyun pun tiba di depan rumah sungmin, kyuhyun memencet-mencet bell berkali-kali tapi tak ada sahutan. Ia pun mencoba untuk masuk dan membuka pintu.

**_Krietttt_**

"Kenapa pintunya tidak di kunci ?" batin kyuhyun ia semakin gelisah saat ini. Ternyata pada saat donghae pulang sungmin lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke ruang tamu, tampak terlihat suasana di sana sangat sepi dan tak ada orang. Kyuhyun pun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga untuk menuju ke kamar donghae dan sungmin yang berada di lantai atas. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok yeoja yang sangat di kenalnya kini tengah terkulai lemas di lantai dengan berlumuran darah dan hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dan wajah sungmin tampak sangat pucat. Kyuhyun pun segera berlari ke arah yeoja itu. Di peluknya tubuh yeoja itu dan mata kyuhyun tampak mulai memanas.

"Astaga min, apa yang telah terjadi padamu ?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menahan tangis. Kyuhyun pun segera merebahkan tubuh sungmin di sofa. Setelah itu ia pun berlari ke lantai atas berniat untuk mengambil pakaian sungmin yang berada di kamar sungmin untuk di pakaikannya ke tubuh sungmin yang kini tengah full naked jikalau tak ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pintu kamar donghae sedikit terbuka, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri kamar donghae dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat tubuh donghae yang full naked sama seperti sungmin.

BUAGHHH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah donghae, donghae pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"akh" donghae pun meringis kesakitan dan mulai melirik ke arah orang yang memukulnya tanpa sebab dengan wajah bingung.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri ?" Teriak kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam donghae.

" maksudmu apa kyu ? aku tak mengerti ?" Jawab donghae dengan wajah watados.

Hening beberapa saat dan donghae pun kini mulai mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"mianhae kyu, aku sangat mencintainya. Ku mohon lepaskan dia untukku" ucap donghae lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

BUAGHHH

Pukulan kedua mendarat di perut donghae. donghae pun tampak meringis kesakitan lagi.

" ck ... apa kau bilang ? MENCINTAINYA hah ? jikalau kau memang mencintainya mana mungkin kau tega menyakitinya seharusnya kau harus selau membuatnya bahagia." Teriak kyuhyun lagi sambil melotot.

Donghae tak bergeming, mulutnya terkunci. Donghae kini tengah menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan terhadap orang yang sangat ia cintai.

BLAMMM

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan kamar donghae. Wajah kyuhyun kini tampak begitu kesal. Kini kyuhyun pun tengah bergegas mengambil pakaian sungmin setelah itu ia pun segera menuju lantai bawah di mana sungmin berada.

"Min, ku mohon bertahanlah changi." Ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil menggendong tubuh sungmin ala bridal style.

KYUHYUN POV END

At Hospital

Setibanya ke rumah sakit, kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari mobil dan menggendong sungmin untuk di bawa ke ruangan UGD. Kyuhyun pun segera menghubungi temannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama namun spesialis yang berbeda. Tak butuh waktu lama kini rekan kerja kyuhyun sudah berada di ruangan UGD bersama kyuhyun. Mereka pun mulai memeriksa keadaan sungmin dan mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh sungmin.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

akhirnya kegiatan itu pun selesai, kini tubuh sungmin di penuhi dengan perban. Kepala sungmin kini tengah di lapisi perban dan kaki kanan dan tangan kiri sungmin kini tengah di gift karena mengalami patah tulang. Dan dokter cho kyuhyun pun dengan berat hati ia harus menyatakan bahwa sungmin telah kehilangan bayinya (keguguran). Kini kyuhyun tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di samping sungmin, ia genggam erat tangan sungmin untuk meyakinkan bahwa kyuhyun selalu ada di dekatnya.

Pagi harinya

Selama beberapa jam dalam keadaan kritis kini sungmin pun mulai siuman, kini ia tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah itu ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong.

"eunghh" lenguhan kyuhyun ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah sungmin.

"Min, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap wajah sungmin. Namun sungmin tak bergeming, ia masih asyik dengan menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

"Min, gwenchana ?" tanya kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir.

Ada apa dengan sungmin ? batin kyuhyun.

TBC

Sorry kalau chapt ini kurang memuaskan banget author kejar target nii.

**jangan LUPA REVIEW NE :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Love Story Kyumin

chapter 4 part 2

rated T

Author : Sparkyu

Cast :

Lee sungmin : yeojachingu Cho kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun : namjachingu Lee sungmin

Lee donghae : Kakaknya sungmin ( bukan kakak kandung namun ia di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di angkat menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Lee )

Choi Siwon : Presdir di Choi corp

Kim kibum : nyonya Choi

Kim ryeowook : rekan kerja sungmin

Leeteuk : eomma sungmin

Kangin : appa sungmin

Heechul : eomma kyuhyun

Hangeng : appa kyuhyun

Lee hyukjae : teman SMA donghae

Pagi harinya

Selama beberapa jam dalam keadaan kritis kini sungmin pun mulai siuman, kini ia tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah itu ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong.

"eunghh" lenguhan kyuhyun ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah sungmin.

"Min, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap wajah sungmin. Namun sungmin tak bergeming, ia masih asyik dengan menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

"Min, gwenchana ?" tanya kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir.

Ada apa dengan sungmin ? batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera memanggil dokter yang ahli tentang kejiwaan. Raut wajah kyuhyun sangat panik ketika melihat keadaan sungmin yang sekarang.

" Dok kim, bagaimana keadaan sungmin ? apa dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir dan menatap ke arah dokter kim.

"ehemm, dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakannya ..." kata dokter kim kemudian menghela nafas.

"sepertinya ia mengalami stress berat. yang sabar yaa kyu " lanjut dokter kim dengan raut wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai seorang kekasih ia merasa sangat menyesal karena gagal untuk menjaga dan melindungi sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya.

"yoboseyo, lee ahjuma " ucap kyuhyun untuk mengalawi percakapannya.

"ne, ada apa kyuhyunie ?" ucap lee ahjuma di seberang sana.

"bisakah sekarang lee ahjuma dan lee ahjusi datang ke seoul ?" kata kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak gemetar.

"memangnya ada apa kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu pada sungmin ?" ucap lee ahjuma yang mulai khawatir.

"hhmm" kyuhyun nampak ragu untuk memberi tahu keadaan sungmin saat ini pada umma sungmin, ia tak tega untuk memberitahukannya kyuhyun takut ummanya sungmin akan sangat terpukul jika sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"nanti aku jelaskan jika ahjuma dan ahjusi sudah tiba di seoul" kata kyuhyun mencoba untuk tenang.

"arraseo, ahjuma dan ahjusi mungkin besok akan tiba di sana" kata lee ahjuma datar.

"baiklah, aku tunggu kedatangan ahjuma dan ahjusi di seoul" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

PIPP

Akhirnya percakapan itu pun berakhir, kyuhyun pun kembali menatap wajah sungmin di belainya wajah itu kemudian ia kecup kening sungmin. Setelah itu kyuhyun dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin untuk menepis jarak di antara mereka.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU ! JANGAN KU MOHON JANGAN .." Teriak sungmin ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun dan sambil terisak. Kyuhyun pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan sungmin. Setelah kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya sungmin pun segera bangun dan menekuk lututnya kemudian ia pun mulai menangis histeris.

"changia, kau kenapa ?" ucap kyuhyun lembut dan mencoba membelai rambut sungmin namun sungmin menepisnya.

"ku mohon jangan lagi, jangan sakiti aku lagi oppa .." ucap sungmin di sela isakannya. Ketika sungmin melihat seorang laki-laki ia selalu teringat pada wajah donghae.

"aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti kamu, changia. aku cho kyuhyun namjachingumu. bukan lee donghae oppamu itu" ucap kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sungmin sambil mencoba meraih tubuh sungmin agar berada di dekapannya.

"hikss .. hikss .. hikss.. LEPASKAN AKU ! LEPASKAN" teriak sungmin ketika kyuhyun berhasil merengkuh tubuh sungmin.

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini min." sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ketika sungmin meronta-ronta.

"tenanglah, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu min." ucap kyuhyun lirih ketika matanya mulai memanas sambil membelai lembut rambut sungmin. Sekitar 1 jam mereka dalam keadaan begitu, sungmin pun kini terlelap tidur dalam dekapan kyuhyun.

"saranghae jeongmal saranghae" bisik kyuhyun ke telinga sungmin kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin. kemudian mereka pun tidur satu ranjang dengan posisi berpelukan.

**Keesokan harinya**

"eunghh~" lenguhan sungmin ketika ia mulai membuka matanya. Sungmin tampak sangat terkejut ketika ada seorang namja yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Kemudian sungmin dorong tubuh itu hingga bokongnya mencium lantai.

" appooooo " teriak kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus bokongnya.

" JANGAN MENDEKAT !" Teriak sungmin ketakutan.

"waeyo changi ? " tanya kyuhyun sambil terus mendekat ke arah sungmin.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN MATI !" Teriak sungmin sambil mengambil sebuah pisau untuk memotong buah yang berada di atas meja di sisi ranjangnya. Kemudian di dekatkannya pisau itu urat nadinya.

"Ku mohon min jangan lakukan itu" ucap kyuhyun masih terus mendekat sungmin.

"akh" erangan sungmin ketika pisau itu mulai menyayat urat nadinya. Ketika melihat kejadian itu kyuhyun pun segera mendekati sungmin dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan sungmin untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini min ? apakah donghae sudah benar-benar menyakitimu ?" gumam kyuhyun namun sungmin masih tidak menggubris pertanyaan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil kain kasa dan betadine untuk mengobati luka sungmin. Dengan telaten kyuhyun mengobati luka sungmin dan sambil menatap mata sungmin yang sendu.

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini terus min, aku merindukanmu." ucap kyuhyun ketika selesai mengobati luka sungmin sambil mengecup kening sungmin.

Entah kenapa sungmin tidak menolak ketika kyuhyun mencium keningnya padahal sebelumnya ia berkata tidak mau di dekati oleh kyuhyun.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

Terdengar suara deringan i-phone kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun segera merogoh sakunya.

"Yeoboseyo lee ahjuma" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, kyu ahjuma sudah sampai di seoul tapi ahjusi tidak ikut karena ia tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya." ujar ahjuma lee di sebrang sana.

"ohh, baiklah. kalau begitu bisakah ahjuma datang ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja ? karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sungmin sendirian di sini." ucap kyuhyun memohon sambil melirik ke arah sungmin karena ia takut sungmin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi.

DEG

tiba-tiba perasaan lee ahjuma mendadak tidak enak.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kyu ? kenapa ahjuma belum boleh mengetahuinya" ucap lee ahjuma dengan kesal dan nampak khawatir.

"kalau ahjuma sudah sampai di rumah sakit nanti aku akan ceritakan" kata kyuhyun mencoba untuk tenang.

"arraso" kata ahjuma lee, kemudian sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus.

PIP

Kyuhyun pun kembali menghampiri sungmin yang kini tengah terlelap. Ia belai wajah sungmin dan ia elus rambut sungmin.

"cepatlah sembuh, aku berjanji jika kau sudah sembuh nanti aku akan segera menikahimu" ucap kyuhyun tulus sambil mengecup punggung tangan sungmin.

Di koridor rumah sakit

Tampak wanita paruh baya sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah sambil memegang handphonenya.

"yoboseyo kyuhyun, lee ahjuma sudah berada di koridor rumah sakit." ucap nyonya lee

"baiklah ahjuma aku akan segera kesana" jawab kyuhyun sambil bergegas keluar dari ruangan sungmin.

Ketika sampai di koridor rumah sakit kyuhyun pun segera berlari kearah wanita paruh baya yang di lihatnya.

"lee ahjuma, ayo ikut aku sekarang" kata kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan nyonya lee

"kita mau ke mana kyuhyun ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sungmin kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku sekarang" kata nyonya lee penasaran sambil melepaskan genggaman kyuhyun.

" nanti juga ahjuma akan tau, sekarang sungmin sedang membutuhkan ahjuma ku mohon ikutlah denganku " ucap kyuhyun memohon.

"baiklah ahjuma ikut denganmu" ucap nyonya lee sambil mengikuti langkah kyuhyun.

Di ruang rawat sungmin

Tampaklah sosok yeoja mungil yang sedang tergolek lemah dengan mata tertutup di atas ranjang rumah sakit. wajahnya tampak gelisah kepalanya tak henti-hentinya ia tolehkan ke samping kanan dan kiri. Dan di keningnya terlihat banyak cucuran keringat. Ia sedang bermimpi.

"Oppa, jangan lakukan itu. jangan sakiti aku.. " ucap sungmin lirih dengan mata terpejam.

"JANGAN OPPA .. KU MOHON JANGAN!" Teriaknya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Waktu itu kyuhyun dan nyonya lee sudah berada di depan pintu ketika mendengar suara sungmin kyuhyun pun segera membuka pintu dan segera berlari ke arah ranjang sungmin.

"min, tenanglah. min bangunlah sayang itu cuma mimpi." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu sungmin.

Sedangkan nyonya lee hanya diam mematung, ia tampak bingung namun entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika melihat sungmin tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"hikss .. hiksss .. hikss .." sungmin mulai terbangun sambil terisak.

kyuhyun pun segera merengkuh tubuh sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"LEPAS OPPA .. LEPAS" Teriak sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh kyuhyun. Ternyata sungmin masih trauma untuk melihat sosok laki-laki yang postur tubuhnya mirip dengan donghae.

Kyuhyun pun menurut dan mulai melepas pelukannya.

Nyonya lee pun segera mendekati sungmin. di peluknya tubuh sungmin dan sungmin tampak nyaman berada di pelukkan nyonya lee.

"eomma .. " ucap sungmin di sela isakannya. Ternyata sungmin masih mengingat eommanya.

"ne, changia ?" jawab nyonya lee dengan suara lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut sungmin.

" aku takut hikss, aku.. aku tidak mau bertemu donghae oppa lagi eomma" kata sungmin lirih.

"waeyo changi ? memangnya apa yg telah donghae lakukan terhadapmu ?" tanya nyonya lee mulai penasaran.

"donghae oppa hikss .. dia .. ?" ucap sungmin kemudian menghela nafas.

**TBC**

**Sorry kalo ceritanya GAJE -,-**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Story Kyumin

chapter 5

rated T

Author : Sparkyumin

Cast :

Lee sungmin : yeojachingu Cho kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun : namjachingu Lee sungmin

Lee donghae : Kakaknya sungmin ( bukan kakak kandung namun ia di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di angkat menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Lee )

Other Cast :

Choi Siwon : Presdir di Choi corp

Kim kibum : nyonya Choi

Kim ryeowook : rekan kerja sungmin

Leeteuk : eomma sungmin

Kangin : appa sungmin

Heechul : eomma kyuhyun

Hangeng : appa kyuhyun

Lee hyukjae : teman SMA donghae

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

Di ruang rawat sungmin

Tampaklah sosok yeoja mungil yang sedang tergolek lemah dengan mata tertutup di atas ranjang rumah sakit. wajahnya tampak gelisah kepalanya tak henti-hentinya ia tolehkan ke samping kanan dan kiri. Dan di keningnya terlihat banyak cucuran keringat. Ia sedang bermimpi.

"Oppa, jangan lakukan itu. jangan sakiti aku.. " ucap sungmin lirih dengan mata terpejam.

"JANGAN OPPA .. KU MOHON JANGAN!" Teriaknya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Waktu itu kyuhyun dan nyonya lee sudah berada di depan pintu ketika mendengar suara sungmin kyuhyun pun segera membuka pintu dan segera berlari ke arah ranjang sungmin.

"min, tenanglah. min bangunlah sayang itu cuma mimpi." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu sungmin.

Sedangkan nyonya lee hanya diam mematung, ia tampak bingung namun entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika melihat sungmin tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"hikss .. hiksss .. hikss .." sungmin mulai terbangun sambil terisak.

kyuhyun pun segera merengkuh tubuh sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"LEPAS OPPA .. LEPAS" Teriak sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh kyuhyun. Ternyata sungmin masih trauma untuk melihat sosok laki-laki yang postur tubuhnya mirip dengan donghae.

Kyuhyun pun menurut dan mulai melepas pelukannya.

Nyonya lee pun segera mendekati sungmin. di peluknya tubuh sungmin dan sungmin tampak nyaman berada di pelukkan nyonya lee.

"eomma .. " ucap sungmin di sela isakannya. Ternyata sungmin masih mengingat eommanya.

"ne, changia ?" jawab nyonya lee dengan suara lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut sungmin.

" aku takut hikss, aku.. aku tidak mau bertemu donghae oppa lagi eomma" kata sungmin lirih.

"waeyo changi ? memangnya apa yg telah donghae lakukan terhadapmu ?" tanya nyonya lee mulai penasaran.

"donghae oppa hikss .. dia .. ?" ucap sungmin kemudian menghela nafas.

Chapter 5

"Dia telah memperkosaku" teriak sungmin sambil menangis histeris.

Nyonya lee tampak geram ia tampak tak habis pikir kenapa donghae tega memperkosa adiknya sendiri walaupun sungmin itu bukan adik kandung donghae.

Sedangkan kyuhyun ketika sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ia segera berlari keluar ruangan ia tampak marah dan hatinya tampak sakit ketika orang yang amat di cintainya kini telah ternodai oleh orang lain.

"ssstttt, uljima sayang. sekarang coba ceritakan semuanya pada eomma." ucap nyonya lee mencoba menenangkan sungmin.

"malam itu hikss donghae oppa hiks dia sedang mabuk ketika sudah mau beranjak dari kamar donghae oppa, donghae oppa malah menarik tanganku dan aku pun terjatuh ke ranjang dan donghae oppa bilang jangan pergi kemudian ia memaksaku untuk bercinta dengannya. aku sudah berusaha menolak namun donghae oppa malah menaparku ketika aku melawan padahal waktu itu aku ... " jelas sungmin panjang lebar masih sambl terisak.

Sungmin berhenti bicara ia tampak ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada eommanya. Sedangkan nyonya lee tampak sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan sungmin selanjutnya.

"aku apa sayang ?" tanya nyonya lee saking penasarannya dan tidak tahan ingin segera tahu dengan apa yang ingin di ucapkan sungmin.

"aku .. aku .. aku hamil anak kyu, eomma .. hikss" jawab sungmin kemudian ia menangis histeris lagi.

"astaga, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu eomma kalau kau sedang hamil min ? mungkin eomma akan segera menikahkanmu dengan kyuhyunnie jika mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya." ucap nyonya lee yang tampak kaget.

"terus sekarang bagaimana keadaan aegya yang ada di sini ?" tanya nyonya lee sambil mengelus perut rata sungmin.

"aku tidak tahu eomma soalnya aku belum menanyakannya pada kyunnie. Dan aku belum bertemu dengannya." jawab sungmin lirih.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sungmin. tadi yang pertama memelukmu ketika kau bangun dari mimpi burukmu itu adalah kyuhyun sayang." ucap nyonya lee yang nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kesehatan sungmin sebenarnya.

"apa eomma berbohong jelas-jelas yang aku lihat tadi itu bukan kyuhyun tapi donghae oppa." ucap sungmin mencoba meyakinkan eommanya.

_astaga, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putriku ? apakah ada masalah dengan otaknya ? batin nyonya lee._

"sebentar eomma mau memanggil kyuhyun dulu agar kau percaya bahwa kyuhyunlah yang memelukmu tadi" ucap nyonya lee sambil mengambil handphone'y._  
_

"yoboseyo kyu, kau berada di mana ?"

"aku berada di ruanganku ahjuma, ada apa ?"

"sungmin ingin bertemu denganmu. cepatlah kemari !"

"baiklah ahjuma, aku akan segera ke sana"

PIP

sambungan ponsel pun terputus.

"sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan datang ke sini. bersabarlah" ucap nyonya lee sambil mengelus rambut sungmin.

"arraso" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

CKLEKK

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka. terlihatlah sosok laki-laki dengan kulit pucatnya dan rambut ikal coklatnya. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang sungmin. namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar terikan sungmin.

"jangan mendekat !" teriak sungmin yang mulai ketakutan.

" kenapa sayang ? dia itu kyuhyun, namjachingumu." ucap nyonya lee lembut.

"bukan eomma, dia itu donghae oppa." ucap sungmin ngotot.

"Mendekatlah kyu" perintah nyonya lee pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menurut, kini ia mulai melangkah ke arah sungmin dan mulai menatap mata foxy milik sungmin.

"jangan mendekat.. ku mohon jangan ... hikss" isak sungmin yang benar-benar ketakutan.

namun kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan sungmin ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah sungmin.

"eomma hikss kenapa eomma malah memanggil donghae oppa ke sini kenapa hikss bukan kyunnie yang eomma panggil" tanya sungmin sambil terisak pada sang eomma.

Nyonya lee tampak diam, ia tampak miris melihat keadaan putrinya.

"itu kyuhyun sayang, yang ada di hadapanmu adalah kyuhyun." ucap nyonya lee sambil menahan tangis.

Kini kyuhyun memang sudah berada di hadapan sungmin. Kyuhyun peluk tubuh sungmin.

"lepas .. lepaskan aku .." teriak sungmin sambil memukul-mukul bahu kyuhyun.

"tatap mataku min, tolong tatap aku .. " ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sungmin pun menurut, di pandangnya lekat-lekat wajah kyuhyun dan mata obsidian kyuhyun. Ia pun menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah kyuhyun. Kemudian sungmin elus pipi tirus milik kyuhyun.

"kyuhhh ..." panggil sungmin lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kyuhyun. Kini air mata sungmin tampak jatuh lagi.

"ne " ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"kyu .. apa benar ini kau ?" tanya sungmin yang nampak tak percaya.

"iyaa min, ini aku" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"kyunnie .." panggil sungmin sambil menerjang kyuhyun dengan pelukan erat.

"aku merindukanmu min" ucap kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan sungmin.

"nado kyu, jeongmal bogoshipo" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ehemmm

Intruksi nyonya lee menghancurkan suasana romantis ini. Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun segera melepas pelukan mereka.

"oh iya kyu, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal sama kamu." ucap sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun.

"menanyakan apa min ?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"hhmmm, apakah bayi kita selamat ?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"hhmmm, itu .. anu .." kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"kau .. kau keguguran min .. mianhae aku tak bisa menolong bayi kita." ucap kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"bukan kau yang salah kyu tapi aku yang salah aku tak bisa menjaga anak kita hiksss." ucap sungmin yang kini mulai terisak.

"ssstttttt, uljima ming .. relakan dia pergi. kita bisa membuatnya lagi jika kita sudah menikah." ucap kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sungmin dengan candaannya.

"aishh .. dasar kau ini" ucap sungmin sambil memukul lengan kyuhyun.

Kemudian kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah nyonya lee dan menghampirinya.

"lee ahjuma, apakah ahjuma merestuiku untuk menikahi sungmin ?" tanya kyuhyun ragu.

"tentu saja kyuhyunnie, ahjuma sudah merestui hubungan kalian dari dulu." jawab nyonya lee sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menghampiri sungmin. kini ia pun tengah berlutut di dekat ranjang sungmin.

"will you marry me ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan gugup sambil memegang tangan sungmin.

Sungmin tampak diam beberapa saat.

"ya aku mau kyu, sangat mau." jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun segera memelukn tubuh sungmin kemudian mereka berciuman.

Sedangkan nyonya lee kini sedang menangis bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

**TBC**

**REVIEW & REVIEW ^^**

**Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga :)  
**

**Guest :** udah lanjut kok :)

**Hyuknie :** bukan hilang ingatan tapi stress doang :)

**Sasya :** Tenang aja pasti bersatu kok :)

**Yolyol :** baca chap ini aja kalau pengen tau, okee :)

**Kanaya : **okee, baca chap 4 aja :)


	7. Chapter 7

Love Story Kyumin

chapter 6

rated T - M

Author : Sparkyumin

Cast :

Lee sungmin : yeojachingu Cho kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun : namjachingu Lee sungmin

Lee donghae : Kakaknya sungmin ( bukan kakak kandung namun ia di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di angkat menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Lee )

Other Cast :

Choi Siwon : Presdir di Choi corp

Kim kibum : nyonya Choi

Kim ryeowook : rekan kerja sungmin

Leeteuk : eomma sungmin

Kangin : appa sungmin

Heechul : eomma kyuhyun

Hangeng : appa kyuhyun

Lee hyukjae : teman SMA donghae

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Kyuhyun pun kembali menghampiri sungmin. kini ia pun tengah berlutut di dekat ranjang sungmin.

"will you marry me ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan gugup sambil memegang tangan sungmin.

Sungmin tampak diam beberapa saat.

"ya aku mau kyu, sangat mau." jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun segera memelukn tubuh sungmin kemudian mereka berciuman.

Sedangkan nyonya lee kini sedang menangis bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

**Chapter 6**

Malam harinya di ruang rawat sungmin tampak sungmin sedang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya sedangkan Nyonya lee tertidur di atas kursi di samping ranjang sungmin. Dan kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya untuk menangani para pasien yang membutuhkannya.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu terbuka, kini ada sesosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambutnya yang lurus serta warna rambut coklat caramel yang hendak menghampiri sungmin.

"Mianhae min .. " ucap laki-laki itu lirih sambil membelai rambut hitam sungmin.

"eunghh~ " sungmin menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya.

Sementara laki-laki itu tetap memandang wajah sungmin dan membelainya. Laki-laki itu adalah Lee donghae.

Sungmin mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika ia mulai merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang membelai wajahnya.

"dong .. donghae oppa ?" ucap sungmin ketika matanya sudah terbuka sempurna dan mengenali sosok namja yang ada di depannya.

"ne min, ini oppa " ucap donghae sambil tersenyum.

" tidak oppa, jangan sakiti aku lagi !" ucap sungmin sambil menepis tangan donghae yang masih membelai wajahnya.

"aku mohon min maafkan oppa. Waktu itu oppa lepas kendali, sungguh." Ucap donghae sambil berlutut.

"tidak oppa, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Kau telah membuat bayiku meninggal." Ucap sungmin yang mulai terisak.

"oppa mohon, maafkan oppa min. oppa melakukan itu semua karena oppa sangat mencintaimu, min. Hati oppa terasa sangat sakit ketika oppa mendengar bahwa kau sedang hamil anak kyuhyun." Ucap donghae parau.

"tidak, semua ini tidak benarkan oppa? Mana mungkin ada seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri." Ucap sungmin masih terisak.

"itu benar, min. ini adalah kenyataannya. Oppa sangat mencintaimu min. sekarang ayo kita pergi min, jika kau tidak mau pergi denganku. Aku akan membawamu pergi secara paksa." Ucap donghae mulai mengancam.

"aku tidak mau oppa, aku tidak mau." Ucap sungmin yang mulai menangis histeris.

Sedangkan donghae kini mulai mengangkat tubuh sungmin dan menggendongnya.

"LEPASKAN OPPA ! LEPASKAN .." teriak sungmin sambil memukul-mukul punggung donghae.

Donghae tidak menghiraukan teriakan sungmin ia terus berjalan ke arah luar rumah sakit.

"EOMMA .. TOLONG MINNIE EOMMA, JEBALLL !" teriak sungmin lagi. Pada saat itu suasana di rumah sakit tampak sepi karena saat ini menunjukkan pukul 00.30 KST.

Di ruang rawat sungmin

"eunghh~" Nyonya lee melenguh dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kini matanya sudah terbuka, ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan tapi ia tak melihat sosok putrinya.

Pergi ke mana dia ? batin nyonya lee.

Segera ia ambil handphonenya yang berada di atas meja kemudian ia tekan sebuah nomor untuk di hubunginya.

"Yoboseyo kyu"

"ne ahjuma, ada apa ?"

"apa kau sedang bersama Minnie ?"

"aku sedang berada di ruanganku ahjuma, aku sendirian di sini. Memangnya kenapa ahjuma ?"

"Minnie, dia .. dia tidak ada di kamarnya kyu."

"MWO ?!"

"kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya di depan rumah sakit ahjuma"

"baiklah."

Di depan rumah sakit tampak seorang pria tengah mencoba memasukan tubuh yeoja mungil ke dalam mobilnya.

Sedangkan kyuhyun tampak gelisah dan sedang berlari kencang ke arah depan rumah sakit. Ia sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat sekelebat mobil donghae yang lewat di hadapannya. Kemudian ian pun berpikir bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada sungmin.

"SHITTT" Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

Kini mobil donghae sudah menghilang dari penglihatan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya mencoba untuk mengejar mobil donghae.

Di sebuah apartemen di daerah seoul kini terlihat ada seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berada di atas ranjang di sebuah kamar di apartemen itu. tangannya terikat oleh tali yang melilit di atas kedua ujung ranjang sedangkan kakinya terikat oleh tali yang melilit di bawah kedua ujung ranjang. yeoja itu kini tengah terpengaruh oleh obat bius karena ketika berada di perjalanan donghae menyemprotkan obat bius ke sapu tangan yang donghae gunakan untuk membekap sungmin.

"eunghh~" sungmin mulai sadarkan diri.

"kau sudah bangun sayang ?" tanya donghae sambil menyeringai.

"o_oppa apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya sungmin terbata-bata ketika melihat donghae tidak memakai baju atasannya.

"aku hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu sayang. aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang." ucap donghae yang sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki sungmin seutuhnya.

"eemmmhhh .." kini donghae tengah mencium bibir sungmin secara kasar. Sedangkan kaki sungmin mulai meronta-ronta.

"ahhhnn .. o_ppahh ahh hen .. tikan .. ahh" kini donghae mulai mencumbu bagian leher sungmin. Tak di dengarnya ucapan sungmin ia malah melanjutkan aksinya untuk memberi kissmark di bagian payudara sungmin. Dibukanya baju ala pasien rumah sakit yang sungmin kenakan dan kaitan bra milik sungmin dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan bibirnya sedang asyik melumat dan menghisap bibir sungmin wajah donghae telah turun ke bagian payudara sungmin.

"enghhh .. jahh .. nganhh .. o..ppahh .. hikss" desah sungmin sambil terisak ketika donghae mulai menghisap payudara sebelah kanannya.

BRAKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, tampaklah seorang namja di balik pintu itu.

"BRENGSEKK, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI HAH ?" Teriak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan donghae.

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

Kyuhyun memukuli tubuh donghae tanpa ampun namun tak ada perlawanan dari donghae. Setelah kyuhyun puas memukul donghae ia pun segera beranjak menghampiri sungmin. Dengan sigap ia pun merapihkan pakaian sungmin dan setelah itu ia lepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit tangan dan kaki sungmin. kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"hikss .. aku takut kyu .. hikss " isak sungmin ketika dalam gendongan kyuhyun yang ala bridal.

"sssttt .. tenanglah min ada aku di sini yang akan melindungimu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin.

"gomawo" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"tak perlu berterima kasih, ini memang sudah kewajibanku." ucap kyuhyun dan mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum.

Ketika di perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit sungmin tertidur lelap ia tampak kelelahan. Setibanya di parkiran rumah sakit kyuhyun pun kembali menggendong sungmin untuk menuju ke ruang rawatnya.

"kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu, min ?" gumam kyuhyun ketika kini ia sudah berada di ruang rawat sungmin dan berbaring di samping sungmin di ranjang yang sama. kyuhyun pun menyamankan posisinya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sungmin seakan ia takut bahwa akan kehilangan sungmin lagi, kemudian kyuhyun pun ikut terlelap tidur.

TBC

REVIEW & REVIEW ^^

hyuknie : aishh, author lupa. nii ada di chap ini. makasih udah ngingetin ^^

yolyol : baca aja chap ini :)

mingming : insyaallah, ga janji yee :)

dajhoepranatha : insyaallah aje yee :)

kimshippo : udah lanjut nii :)


End file.
